Wait For Me
by Fitani
Summary: Belle realizes her mistake in sending Rumpel across the town line... so she goes after him. Complete


**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this. Once Upon A Dream does not belong to me. I just borrowed the characters. I am not making any profits with this.

 **** **Wait For Me**

Belle fell to her knees as she watched her husband turn and walk away.

"Belle?" Emma called as she approached the grieving woman. "You did what you had-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I JUST DID!" she screamed as she cradled her head in her hands. "I SENT THE ONLY MAN I'VE CARED ABOUT AWAY. HE HAS NOTHING!"

Regina walked up to the woman on the ground and bent to grab the dagger. "Well he's gone now dear."

"Regina! What the hell?" Emma grabbed the dagger from the Queen's grasp. "She saved Hook."

"Pity. We should leave. It's getting late."

"Rumpel..." Belle jumped up. "I need to stay with him." She took a deep breath and crossed the line before the others could stop her.

"Belle no! Wait Belle! Belle!" Emma yelled out but was too late.

"Let her go. I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again soon. Rumpelstiltskin always has a way of finding a way out of things." Regina smirked. "Plus even if he does find a way back we have the dagger."

RUMBELLERUMBELLERUMBELLERUMBELLERUMBELLERUMBELLERUMBELLERUMBELLE

"Rumpel! Wait!" Belle yelled as she ran after him.

"Belle? What are-" He turned only to have a her crash into him and wrap her arms around him.

"Oh god Rumpel I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Belle sobbed. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me Rumpel. I-"

"Belle..." His still tear streaked face pressed against the side of hers. "My love. My sweetheart."

"I... I... Rumpel I'm..."

"Shh love. I know. We both did wrong"

"Rumpel I controlled you. I... I can't ever forgive myself... I love you so much."

"Ohh sweetheart." His arms tightened around her. "We should start walking love. The night is coming upon us."

"Oh god! I didn't even give you a cane!" Her sobs became even louder. "I'm a monster!"

"Belle! You're no more a monster than I. Look at me love." He placed a shaking hand against her chin and pushed so she was looking at him. "You are what I love the most. That gauntlet pointed to my dagger... my greatest weakness. That dagger controls me Belle. I can't protect you if someone controls me. I wanted to be free from it."

"What have I done..."

"I love you sweetheart. I truly do." He caressed the side of her face. "Let's walk love. We have a awhile before we come to the first dinner. We can call a cab from there."

Belle nodded stiffly.

"Would it be okay if-"

"Of course love. I'll never let you fall again."

They both pulled apart with Rumpelstiltskin having wrapped an arm around her waist for extra support in walking. Together they started on their journey.

RUMBELLERUMBELLERUMBELLERUMBELLERUMBELLERUMBELLERUMBELLERUMBELLE

Belle stopped suddenly. "Rumpel!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "I forgot I had this! We wasted an hour for nothing!"

He let out a low chuckle and moved to the side of the road to sit. "I need a break anyways."

"I could call Robin?" She looked at her husband.

"Do as you wish love. I rather not deal with them."

"Let me call a cab first okay?"

He nodded in agreement and reached into his suit pocket to make sure his money was there. "I have my card if-"

"I got it Rumpel." She smiled at her husband. "I just need to search the phone number. I'll be just a moment."

Gold closed his eyes, his mind going blank as he relaxed.

He didn't hear when Belle approached having finished her call minutes later. He didn't feel her kneeling next to him and touching his shoulder. When her fingers caressed his bad leg did he finally respond with a jump and hiss of air.

"I'm sorry love." Belle lowered herself to a sitting position. "May I massage it the way you like? I didn't think to bring pain-"

"Yes please."

She smiled again. "I've missed this." She began to massage his thigh. A throaty groan came from the man as she went lower down the leg. "This is my fault. I'm-"

"Shh dearie. I'm quite enjoying this." She glanced up quickly and caught his eyes full of desire. "When does our carriage arrive?"

"The man on the phone said about 30 minutes. We could walk some more but I don't want you to hurt anymore."

He stopped her ministrations and pulled her onto his lap. "I have you again love. Nothing will hurt again." His arms wrapped around her and tightly held her against him. "I think we should take a vacation."

"Just us? What about the town?"

"Just us love. I could care less about that town. When we want to head back we'll get your wolf friend to collect a special scroll in my vault that will let us pass back."

"I love you." She clutched his hand against her chest. "What if we don't want to go back?"

"Then we don't."

Belle let out a tear filled laugh as she turned slightly in his lap. "They'll all end up dead without you."

"Mmm... Oh well." He smiled at his love.

"Rumpel!" Tears of happiness ran freely down her face.

"What?"

"My sneaky wonderful man."

"Beast."

"My sneaky wonderful man who's not a beast." She laughed out.

"Hmphh." Gold placed a small kiss on her shoulder blade. "Where would you like to go first my love?"

"To a hotel. I missed you a lot." She wiggled on his lap. "I can tell you missed me too."

"Belle..."

"Then maybe somewhere to eat and then we can go back to bed and repeat that for a couple weeks? After maybe we can see the world?"

"Deal."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Belle spoke. "Rumpel?"

"Yes sweetheart?" His face was pressed against the nape of her neck.

"Well... I know we never spoke about it but... with losing Bae I was afraid... Do you think when we're done our adventure... we could maybe..."

"Belle? Turn around and look at me love." His hands went to help her move off his lap and into a position so they could see each other.

Belle gasped in surprise to see her husband crying.

"Yes Belle." Gold cupped her face with his hands and softly started rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "I would very much love to have a family with you."

The emotional couple held each other just staring into each other's eyes until the cab arrived. They both reluctantly got up and got into the cab, Rumpel needing a little help from his very asleep, bad leg.

"Where too folks?" came a gruff masculine voice from the front seat.

"The closest hotel. Cost doesn't matter." Gold spoke as he held onto his wife's hand.

"I know just the place. Clean and a great view. Food's real good too."

"Perfect." Belle spoke out looking directly at her Rumpel.

"Perfect." Gold agreed, his eyes never wavering from hers.

 **End**


End file.
